18/62
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 62-فَلَمَّا جَاوَزَا قَالَ لِفَتَاهُ آتِنَا غَدَاءنَا لَقَدْ لَقِينَا مِن سَفَرِنَا هَذَا نَصَبًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 62-Fe lemmâ câvezâ kâle li fetâhu âtinâ gadâenâ lekad lekînâ min seferinâ hâzâ nasabâ(nasaben). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. fe : böylece, bundan sonra * 2. lemmâ : olduğu zaman * 3. câvezâ : ikisi mesafe katettiler (bir yerden bir yere geçtiler, gittiler) * 4. kâle : dedi * 5. li fetâ-hu : genç arkadaşına * 6. âti-nâ : bize getir * 7. gadâe-nâ : sabah kahvaltımız * 8. lekad : andolsun ki * 9. lekînâ : biz karşılaştık, maruz kaldık (hissettik) * 10. min seferi-nâ : seferimizden, yolculuğumuzdan (dolayı, sebebiyle) * 11. hâzâ : bu * 12. nasaben : yorgunluk, bitkinlik, meşakkat Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 62-Oradan geçtikten sonra Mûsâ, genç arkadaşına kuşluk yemeğimizi getir dedi, gerçekten de şu yolculuk, yordu bizi. Ali Bulaç Meali * 62-(Varmaları gereken yere gelip) geçtiklerinde (Musa) genç yardımcısına dedi ki: "Yemeğimizi getir bize, andolsun, bu yaptığımız yolculuktan gerçekten yorulduk." Ahmet Varol Meali * 62-Orayı geçtiklerinde (Musa) genç adamına dedi ki: "Azığımızı getir. Andolsun, bu yolculuğumuzdan dolayı yorgun düştük." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 62-Oradan uzaklaştıklarında Musa, yanındaki gence: 'Azığımızı çıkar, and olsun bu yolculuğumuzda yorgun düştük' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 62-Oradan uzaklaştıklarında Mûsâ beraberindeki gence, “Öğle yemeğimizi getir, bu yolculuğumuzdan dolayı çok yorgun düştük” dedi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 62-(Buluşma yerlerini) geçip gittiklerinde Musa genç adamına: Kuşluk yemeğimizi getir bize. Hakikaten şu yolculuğumuz yüzünden başımıza (epeyce) sıkıntı geldi, dedi. Edip Yüksel Meali * 62-Orayı geçtiklerinde, genç yoldaşına, 'Yemeğimizi getir. Bu yolculuğumuz bizi gerçekten yordu,' dedi. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 62-Bu şekilde geçtikleri zaman genç hizmetçisine: «Getir kuşluk yemeğimizi; gerçekten biz bu yolculuğumuzda yorulduk.» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 62-Bu sûretle vakta ki geçtiler fetâsına getir, dedi: Kuşluk yemeğimizi, hakikaten biz bu seferimizden yorgunluğa giriftar olduk Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 62-Vaktâ ki geçip gittiler. (Hazreti Mûsa) Genç arkadaşına dedi ki: «Bize kuşluk yemeğimizi getir, biz bu yolculuğumuzda muhakkak ki yorgunluğa uğradık.» Muhammed Esed * 62-Ve biraz uzaklaştıktan sonra (Musa) yardımcısına: "Öğlen azığımızı çıkar" dedi, "doğrusu, bu yolculuk bizi bir hayli yordu!" Suat Yıldırım * 62-Buluşma yerini farkına varmaksızın geçip gidince Mûsâ yardımcısına:"Getir artık kahvaltımızı!" dedi, "Gerçekten bu seyahatimizde epey yorgun düştük." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 62-Orayı geçip gittiklerinde (Mûsâ) uşağına: "Kahvaltımızı bize getir (de yiyelim), andolsun ki, bu yolculuğumuzdan (epey) yorgunluk çektik." dedi. Şaban Piriş Meali * 62-O yeri geçtikleri zaman genç arkadaşına: -Yiyeceğimizi getir, bu yolculuğumuzda bir hayli yorgun düştük, dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 62-Buluşma yerini geçtiklerinde, Musa genç hizmetkârına 'Yemeğimizi getir,' dedi. 'Bu yolculuğumuz bizi gerçekten yorgun düşürdü.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 62-Orayı geçtiklerinde Mûsa, genç arkadaşına dedi ki: "Hadi, getir şu sabah yemeğimizi. Vallahi bu yolculuğumuz yüzünden epey çektik." Yusuf Ali (English) * 62- When they had passed on (some distance), Moses said to his attendant: "Bring us our early meal; truly we have suffered much fatigue(2409) at this (stage of) our journey." M. Pickthall (English) * 62- And when they had gone further, he said unto his servant: Bring us our breakfast. Verily we have found fatigue in this our journey. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 62- "Geçtikleri zaman Musa genç adamına: Kuşluk yemeğini bize getir dedi." Delikanlı dedi ki Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *61- Böylece ikisi, iki (deniz) in birleştiği yere ulaşınca balıklarını unutuverdiler; (balık da) denizde bir akıntıya doğru (veya bir menfez bulup) kendi yolunu tuttu. 62- (Varmaları gereken yere gelip) Geçtiklerinde (Musa) genç-yardımcısına dedi ki: "Yemeğimizi getir bize, andolsun, bu yaptığımız-yolculuktan gerçekten yorulduk." 63- (Genç-yardımcısı) Dedi ki: "Gördün mü, kayaya sığındığımızda, ben balığı unutmuş oldum. Onu hatırlamamı Şeytan'dan başkası bana unutturmadı; o da şaşılacak tarzda denizde kendi yolunu tuttu." 64- (Musa) Dedi ki: "Bizim de aradığımız buydu."(58) Böylelikle ikisi izleri üzerinde geriye doğru gittiler. AÇIKLAMA 58. Yani, "bizim varacağımız yerin alameti, işareti işte bu idi," Bu, Hz. Musa'nın bu yolculuğu Allah'ın emri ile O'nun kulu ile buluşmak üzere yaptığını göstermektedir. Ona balığın yok olduğu yerde o kul ile buluşacağı söylenmişti. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *62. Ve biraz uzaklaştıktan sonra Musa yardımcısına: "Öğlen azığımızı çıkar" dedi, "doğrusu, bu yolculuk bizi bir hayli yordu!" Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *62. Vaktaki geçip gittiler -Hazreti Musa- genç arkadaşına dedi ki: Bize kuşluk yemeğimizi getir, biz bu yolculuğumuzda muhakkak ki, yorgunluğa uğradık. 62. (Vaktaki) Musa Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Yuşâ, iki denizin birleştiği yeri (geçip gittiler) Hazreti Musa (genç arkadaşına dedi ki: Bize kuşluk yemeğimizi getir) onlar, bu sırada yolculuklarının ikinci gününün kuşluk vaktinde bulunuyorlardı. (Biz bu yolculuğumuzda muhakkak ki, yorgunluğa uğradık) hâlâ kendisiyle görüşmeğe memur olduğum zata kavuşamadım.